Rematch
The rematch between Coni and Hope, winner take all 3 rounds. Characters *Hope *Coni *Don *Nate *Nicki *Jacob *Tai *Allen Transcript (Episode opens with the group in the gym once again) Hope: YES! Payback (Chuckles evilly) Jacob: Uh.. Hope.. You're kinds freaking us out. Allen: She's been like this all day. Hope: Can you blame me? I'M GONNA KICK THAT BITCHE'S ASS FOR SURE THIS TIME! I may have underestimated her, but not again! I will WIN! Allen: See? Don: Well I for one think its good to have a drive. Tai: And then you tell me to give on getting you in bed. Don: You're an idiot. Nicki: Why the hell am I here? Nate: Could you stop being a bitch and just support your friend? Nicki: You stop being a dick! Nate: Whore. Nicki: Ass. Nate: Idiot. Nicki: Neanderthal. Nate: ..... What? Hope: Okay Nicki's vocab words aside, I'm fucking pumped for this shit!!!! Coni: (Off screen) Really? Pumped to lose again? Hope: Shit. Nate: (Sigh) this bitch. She's almost as bad as Nicki. Nicki: Fuck off dick cheese. Coni: Oh wow Hope, you actually have friends. That's a surprise. Tai: You met us last time. And they say I'm the dumb one.. Coni: Oh yeah. Sorry I don't always remember idiots. Nicki: (To Don) Who's the bitch? Don: The girl Hope is going to fight. (To Coni) And you're gonna lose. I know my friend and she won't give up. Hope: Thanks dudes. But I can fend for myself. Don't defend me, I'm strong enough to take it this time. And I will win! Coni: Good fucking luck with that shit. See ya in NY. Oh wait, no I won't. (Laughs) Hope: Whatever. Lets get this shit done, this isn't a tournament, so three rounds. Coni: Yeah I know the fucking rules. Lets start this shit. Hope: Just refreshing your little brain. Fine, lets start. (To the others) You dudes go find your seats. (The others go and look for their seats) Coni: Okay lets get this shit done. (Coni charges at Hope with her fist and tries to punch her in the face, Hope dodged the punch and grabs Coni's arm, flips her over and holds her down. Coni struggles a hit and manages to kick Hope off of her and knock her to the wall, Hope gets up a bit dizzy and tackles Coni to the ground, and pins her down) Announcer: Round 1 goes to Hope Thompson. Hope: (Smirks) Guess you're not as good as you thought. Coni: You just got lucky, bitch. Announcer: Round 2, GO! (Hope charges at Coni and kicks her in the gut, Coni grabs Hope's leg and throws her to the wall, Hope gets up and punches Coni straight in the face, Coni gets and angered look and grabs Hope from the hair, pulls her down and grabs her arms behind her back, and pins her down) Announcer: Round 2 to Coni Suvaneli. We will take a small break. (Back to the others in their seats, where Nicki is sitting next to a gross old guy) Nicki: (Sigh) Oh dear God... (Looks over to where the others are sitting) Hey Jacob, would you mind um.. Switching seats with me? Jacob: Sure! I'd be glad to help out! Nicki: Thanks Jacob, I owe you. (Gets up and switches with him) Jacob: No problem at all! Nicki: Finally away from that old dude and now peace. Don: Hey Nicki, look who is sitting to your left. (Point to Nate) Nicki: You've got to be SHITING ME! Switch with me Don? Please? Don: Sorry, this is too funny. Nicki: You're being a bitch today... And I can't ask Jacob again. Don: Are you sure you don't want to sit next to him. Nicki: NO FUCKING WAY! What the hell would give you that idea? NO NEVER! NO! Don: Whatever you say. (Coughs) Tsundere. Nicki: I'M NOT TSUNDERE! I HATE HIM! Don: Quite tsundere, it's starting. (Back to Hope and Coni about to start the last round) Coni: I'm not holding back, ya little bitch. Hope: What right do you have to call me little? My boobs are like two times the size of yours. Coni: That isn't what I meant dumbfuck. Hope: I know, I just like to point that out. Announcer: Round 3, GO! (Hope and Coni both charge at each other and end up in a pushing war with one another, Hope punches Coni back, grabs her hand and puches her down, Coni jumps up and grabs Hope's arms, Hope kicks Coni in the gut, Coni cringes in pain a bit but stands up and punches Hope right in the face, kicks her in the chest, and elbows her in the spine. After this Hope falls over) Coni: Had enough? See you're no match for me, even when we both put everything we had into in, I won. (Laughs) Hope: ... This isn't over yet Bubblebitch. You really think that was everything I had? (Laughs) Pathetic. Let me clear something up; I'm going to win, I won't give in again, I won't give up and I won't lose to you, (Gets up slowly) Even if I'm beat up, I'll still win because I'm stronger than you. I'm going to be THE BEST. (Hope tackles Coni into the ground, picks her up and punches her multiple times in the face, chest, guts, neck, and spine before throwing her on the ground) Hope: See? Told you. And I don't fuck around. Announcer: And the winner, Hope Thompson! Hope: Fuck yeah bitches! (The others run down to Hope) Allen: Nice job! Hope that was- Don: Awesome! You did good kid! Hope: Thanks dudes. And I'm taking you motherfuckers to NY with me! Nate: Sweet! This is gonna be awesome! Hope: Now lets go, I'm hungry. Nicki: As usual. Jacob: Lets just go for food. Hope: Yeah my treat! But before we go, anyone else wanna take me on? Everyone: NO! -End Category:Episodes